This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The project is a collaboration for the modulated imaging core project. It is aimed to combine Computed Tomographic Imaging Spectroscopy (CTIS) with spatially modulated illumination. Computed Tomographic Imaging Spectroscopy is a fast hyperspectral technique, that allows for hyperspectral 2D imaging with a single CCD frame acquisition. This technique is based on the use of a two-dimensional spectral disperser that is used to project several images of an object on a large large-format imaging array . A single image contains all of the spectral and spatial image information, so the data can be captured at high rates. The spectral data of the image is obtained by reconstruction using tomographic algorithms, hence the name of the technique . Reconstruction of the hyperspectral images is accomplished using a calibration matrix, which is both measured and computed.